What life takes away and gives back
by TidusGirl23
Summary: this story is about how inuyasha losing the only girl he every loved and how a friend was willing to destroy the only person that will help him be able to love again


Well none of these charatcers are mine except for one Sagome. Well this story is a lot different then the show I guess I wanted some tradey and love. But it has a lot of humor. I guess. Its one of those I tried to make it funny stories well in joy the story.  
  
When im talking you see these marks Then when a character has done something strange you'll see these Marks() And at the end of the chapter the charatcers will comment on the story.  
  
During the time of the fuedal era. There was a great demon king that had greatpower. He was known to be a great man. He ruled his knigdom with pride and love. With the help of his son Sesshoumaru he made sure the kingdom was run with honor. But then one day he met a beautiful girl. At this time his son was 4years old. They fell in love with one another. Then they had a son. His name was Inuyasha. As the years passed they grew old and his sons grew to be well respected men.Inuyasha spent most of his time trainig while his brother spent his time talking to the girls. Inuyasha always want to better than his brother. He couldn't stand being a half bread. Now our story begins with are u real. As Inuyasha walk around the caslte ground. He felt a sort of saddness in his heart that could tear up the knig him self. "why is it that my brother is so popular. A work as much as he does. I make sure I helping dad with all his needs. What does he have that I don't. (mentally kick himself) `what with mentally kicking yourself O yea he has kikyo. What a lucky guy." As he walk he heard a voice."hey give that back" To him it sounded like a girl. Then as he walked closer he saw a man running away from a girl with long back hair and she wore a green school girl outfit with a red tie."please give that back that my sisters necklace. It very important to me."she said as she slowed down. Then the man stops and turns around and walk to her to push her to the ground."I will never give this back to you little kagome. NEVER!" yelled the man. Well Inuyasha didn't like the fact that he pushed her down. So he few down to her."You know it not nice to hit a woman down". "shutup you fool" he said. The man ran to Inuyasha and tried to attack him. But it didn't work cause Inuyasha pick him up and threw him about 30 feet. "that ought to teach you not to mess with women." He yelled. Then the young woman got up and looked at the strange dog-like man. "thank you very much sir." He turn around and gave her the necklace." Your welcome. Hey what your name?" he said with a desire to know."my name is kagome.(looks at her watch) oh I have to go to meet my sister. Im sorry we couldn't speak more. Bye" she said as she ran off. After his little rescuce he went home. As he walked up the marble staircase pass the graurd and throught the red hallway. He came to a huge door which he open to a large room were he saw his father argueing with his brother."no sesshoumaru. I will not allow this marriage." "that not fare you married her." The kng got up."I love her and she love me.and she is the mother of your brother inuyasha". "you act as if I care father. I love kikyo and she loves me". "fine then. You have till your brothers birthday to prove to me the love that you share is true." "fine then I will". Sesshourmau stormed off. Then Inuyasha walks in. "what happen father?". "nothing my son nothing". Inuyasha leaves the room. He left again to go see his friend narku."hey narku!" a man with long a black hair walks up to inuyasha."hey Inu. So how you been." He said while giving a evil smile. "nothing I just finished seeing my father. He was aruging with sesshowmar again. Want to go the temple of the lost jewel." Narku look at Inuyasha as though he knew the answer to that question.they ran. Up and dowm the hills.they ran over the lake and throught the forest. The reach the temple to see two girls ther laughing "hey there is kikyo." Said inuyasha. "who is that pretty girl with her' ask narku. "I don't know. You want to find out.' "yea let go inu. Last one there is a mama boy" they both ran to kikyo."hey kikyo." Yelled imuyasha. She turned around to see her future bother-in-law. "hey dog boy. So what up.' She asked." Well my father got into another agurement with sesshormaru about you." He said. "oh really well I guesswe won't be able to be happy. But he can't stop him.' "I know kikyo but I think he feels that he will loose you like he lost my mother.but that won't happen. I know him he won't let anything happen to you.". well while inuyasha was talking to kikyo narku was talking to the other girl."hello there" he said. "hi what your name" she asked with a smile. "my name ia narku. I guess your name must be angelbecause you just flew into my heart" he said. o god a pick up line that great I thought miroku bad but he worse.o bck to the story.^_^ "my name is kagome. You know that was the worse pickup line I ever heard. But good try" she started to laugh. "sorry I always do that. I guess im a jerk. But you are very beautiful" "I guess I am if every guy I meet wants to make me there girlfriend" she really wanted to leave because she thought he was a jerk. She was being nice. Kikyo and inuyasha walk to them. "well inuyasha I want you to meet my little sister kagome". She turned around to see the person that saved her life. He couldn't believe thatit was her."hey inu. It like you all ready know her or something." Said narku. "yea we met." Narku was mad because he all ways got the girl. "you won't get her this time. Because she mine.to bad ."he thouhgt." Hey why don't you guys come to our house." Ask kikyo. "yea it will be fun. We will cook some food" said kagome."yea. will go" They walk toward the girls house. Inuyasha was going to have a lot of trouble if he wanted to get kagome. But narku won't let that happen.Two friends, one girls, love that will have to go threw a lot o obsactles.  
  
Me: wow that was fun to write Inuyasha: why must I be so nice? Narku: yea your such a peot Inuyasha: (hits him on the head) shut up! Look you wench make me more mannly Me: (turned red and yelled) SIT BOY! Kagome: (laughing) that was good. Sesshomaru: (shaking his head) I can't believe im related to him. Me: well I hope u like the story.untill the next chapter. Me: love, hate and cheesecake. bye 


End file.
